


A River Swells (And Overwhelms You)

by kinneas



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneas/pseuds/kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth morning after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A River Swells (And Overwhelms You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



  


"Anders," Garrett says the morning after their fifth night together, before Anders' reported nasty dreams can set in because they're both still too knackered from so much sex, before the sun is high enough to blister through the bedroom window. "Love, darling, _poppet_."

Anders snorts and pulls a pillow sleepily over his head. "Why do I put up with you?" he asks.

"I could ask the same," Garrett says, "because come summer, we might have to rethink these sleeping arrangements."

Anders emerges to peer out at him, face framed sloppily but still so nice under the red fabric. It's not quite his color, but it is Garrett's, and he's self-centered enough for the both of them, so it'll do.

Garrett shrugs. "You cling like a _sea creature_ in your sleep. You just wrap yourself around me and it's _hot_ , not the good kind of hot, at least when I'm trying to sleep." He stretches and rests his arms behind his head. "I know I said 'till the day we die' but if you keep this up, that'll be a lot sooner than I'm strictly comfortable."

He glances over at Anders anyway, this new, dreadfully honest part of himself unwilling to let the silence set in.

But Anders is wearing an expression small and private, a hint of a thoughtful smile. "Do I?" he asks softly. "Before now, I've never really had the opportunity to find out."

"That's not fair," Garrett says, "let's go back to talking about my sleeping discomfort."

And because the fire is still going in the hearth, Garrett is naked and lying on the cool side of the pillow, and because Anders isn't a nice person, he rolls over and clings, wraps his arms around Garrett and rests his head under Garrett's chin and twines their legs together.

"It's winter," he says.

"It'll eventually be summer," Garrett says, carding his fingers through Anders' hair, brushing rough knuckles over the nape of his neck. "Kirkwall's too hot anyway--Ferelden knew how to have proper temperatures."

Anders just nestles in deeper. "It'll eventually be a lot of times," he says.

*

**Author's Note:**

> X-mas gift for [spicyshimmy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy) who has been the greatest of people of all the people to me and for me I love you darling. Handwritten (SO SHORT). Title is from the best song ever GOOGLE DAT SHIT. Completed idk like 12.19 or something like that.


End file.
